A Landslide Brought it Down
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Pop has seen his Child's death for the last time. He has sworn to never again let Cub be hurt at his carelessness. But how will his protectiveness effect the other Tree Friends? And what if Pop has adopted a curse of his own. Pairings listed inside.
1. Prologue: Realization

**This is a real father-son fic with bits of pairings here and there. This story includes my theory of Pop and Cub's life. Pairings are: Cuddles/Giggles and Flaky/Flippy. Please enjoy.**

A LANDSLIDE BROUGHT IT DOWN

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

Ein Flugzeug liegt im Abendwind  
An Bord ist auch ein Mann mit Kind  
Sie sitzen sicher sitzen warm  
und gehen so dem Schlaf ins Garn

(An airplane is in the evening wind  
On board is a man with his child as well  
They sit secure and warm  
and so they fall into the trap of sleep)

-_Dalai Lama _by Rammstein

* * *

PROLOGUE: REALIZATION

The sky was blonde

Like her hair

It was a day to take the child out back

And shoot it

-_Putting Holes in Happiness _by Marilyn Manson

The air tasted like valentines, has Pop brought his boy out the door with him. The tyke smiled and made his normal noises, awed at the sights, and perhaps he could taste the love in the air. But this month always made Pop sad. He had married and lost his wife in this month years ago. And he always thought about how fast his little boy was growing up when it came this time of year. The girls would be all over his handsome flesh and blood. He retained a tear, and chewed his pipe thoughtfully as he took the youngster out to the car and fastened him in. He loved the boy more than he could even say.

* * *

Pop's eyes opened slowly and he began to stir. His body ached and he felt warmth burning around his body, heating something wet beneath him. As he pulled himself up, with blurry vision, he could make out blood and oil mixed together about him. He began shaking, thinking of what he'd last seen. He had been driving down the road and the Mole had hobbled out in front of him. He had slammed on the breaks and… his big mistake… He'd forgotten to buckle Cub's seat into the car and it had flown straight out the front window. His heart was racing as he remembered the car losing control and flipping on its side… and going straight toward the small bear.

He got up quickly, hyperventilation, hysteria, and a head injury causing his vision to blur as he stumbled through the wreckage. It seemed like he was walking through a waste land of twisted metal, when in all actuality, his panicking had blurred his perception. The metal was torn and twisted in a cage about him, and he was only stumbling in circles, helpless to comprehend anything, except that Cub was probably dead. But his fatherly instinct would not accept that and he began screaming Cub's name.

He heard shouts of people… maybe calling to him, but he was so incoherent and frightened that he couldn't make out the words. He fell against a sheet of metal and it tumbled under his weight. His head hit the ground hard and as he felt the impact rip open his flesh, he found that his other temple was throbbing and burning in the clogged air. He began scrambling across the ground, his half lidded eyes searching. His vision was beyond anything that could be made out as the world he lived in.

He could only look around, half blind, as his mind began to fade into darkness and he felt himself passing out. _No! _He screamed in his head. _No! Gotta find Cub! _He was fueled with anger at himself for feeling faint while his son could be in his last seconds of life… perhaps last seconds he could prolong. Of course, the cub would come back, but death was not something he ever wanted to happen to the boy. _His _boy.

His vision was turning red as he began crawling, and he could feel warm fires burning around him. He thought briefly how ironic this was. Valentines day… a Valentines Day Massacre. Suddenly, among the black and red, he saw a familiar array of colors that did not normally go next to each other. He cried out loudly and grabbed up the Beanie from the ground. Cub was not in it, but the hat was wet and warm, feeling frayed as though burned.

"Cub!" he screamed. "Cub!"

As he fell to the ground in his last seconds awake, he saw familiar tan fur and he could smell the blood of his son, something only a father could do. He grabbed up the mass of broken child and cradled it in his arms, crying over it. He was not crying because he thought he would never see the boy again, he only cried because of the pain Cub had endured at his own father's hands…

He remembered Cub kissing his cheek every night before he put him to bed. Why did he do that? Pop was so careless to his son, the Child should hate him. The realization wrapped around Pop like a snake and began choking the life out of him. He could not breathe as he placed a kiss on the Child's forehead. He could not see the boy at all, but knew that all life was gone from him (for now). But he didn't need to see Cub to know where his forehead was, or where his chest was. He fell on his side, burying his face against the offspring's chest and cried, the only thought being; _I swear to you God… my son will never die again._

_

* * *

_

**So, how was it? Please let me know in a review**


	2. Chapter 1: Little Children

**Continuing the story finally, please enjoy. This story is alternative to the episode; "Lesser of Two Evils". WARNING: Not yet revised and edited.**

A LANDSLIDE BROUGHT IT DOWN

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

In drei Stunden sind sie da  
zum Wiegenfeste der Mama  
Die Sicht ist gut der Himmel klar

(In three hours they will be there  
for mama's birthday  
The view is good the sky is clear)

-_Dalai Lama _by Rammstein

CHAPTER ONE: LITTLE CHILDREN

Stranger's blood on my hands

Shot all I can

There are no silent nights

Watching your brothers all die

-_M.I.A. _by Avenged Sevenfold

Giggles tilted her head to the side as she voiced her question to Flaky. She, Petunia, and Flaky were having a sleep over, and it was of course, time to talk about their lives, what annoyed them, gossip, and boys, all a release from their everyday stress.

"What do you think about Flippy?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Flaky asked. Her tone was unreadable, but there was a hint of knowingly menace in it.

"You do realize he's been after you since last month." She said.

"I… hadn't notice…" The porcupine obviously lied.

"Oh please, you know it's true! He's with you every second he has, and you can see him pretending to work and do other things, when really he's just getting a view of you." Petunia said.

"So what does this have to do with what I think of him?"

Giggles and Petunia rolled their eyes, tiring quickly of Flaky's avoiding the question.

"Do you like him?"

"I've only known him two years."

"Well, he feels it's been long enough." Giggles said.

"Well… ugh… I hate this…" Flaky grumbled.

Petunia and Giggles exchanged looks and then turned their eyes to the porcupine again.

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked.

"It seems like; that every time I have a close guy friend, he falls in love with me."

"How so?"

"You guys haven't been watching Cuddles and Toothy?"

"Cuddles is interested in Giggles though." Petunia said, which brought a blush to the chipmunk's face.

"He's interested in both I think. But I've already rejected him, so he just hints at it with me, and works on a relationship with Giggles."

"That's very perceptive of you." Giggles observed, her voice was a little hostile to Flaky's tone.

"I think he really does like you, he just has to work himself off me and on to you." Flaky said. "He's not the type to try to start wars between friends."

"I suppose your right…" Giggles said. "His attention is kind of divide when you're around with me."

"But he obviously tries to impress and charm you when Flaky's not around." Petunia said.

"But this is getting off topic a bit." Giggles said. "So you're saying you don't like Flippy?"

Flaky sighed and shook her head, looking thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"I really don't know how I feel about him… he's really nice, and I can talk to him about anything without him judging me… but since I allow him to make… you know… 'jokes' about him and me in certain kinds of ways, he's going a bit overboard, and I don't like that."

"You told me, that you didn't mind your guy friends doing that, because you were used to it." Petunia said.

"I don't, to an extent. But Flippy expects for me to respond in some sort of way to it, and he takes what he thinks is a 'secret meaning' very seriously."

"Have you told him you're unsure of your feelings for him?" Giggles asked.

"I have, and since that, he's been trying to push me toward a decision, without actually saying what he wants."

"How so?"

"Well, he'll say things like; 'Sorry for that joke I made today… I know you don't like me that way…' even though he very well knows I'm unsure. And there's another problem."

"The list goes on." Petunia observed.

Flaky ignored her friends comment and continued;

"I can't stand the way he won't face up to his evil side."

"What do you mean?"

"Flippy is proud for serving in the wars, but he mostly does it, just to vent his evil side, instead of facing his dark side."

"At least he doesn't kill us."

"But when he leaves the town, there's no promise that if he dies, he'll come back." Flaky said, quietly. "I already can't stand the thought of losing him, just as a close friend…"

"Well, I understand your side of it." Giggles said, patting her friend's shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They all jumped but Flaky was the one who stayed tense.

"Speaking of boys." Giggles chuckled, getting up with Petunia and moving toward the door.

Flaky didn't voice her fear of a rapist or serial killer, but the phobia was burning the very air around her. Giggles opened the door and let out a cry.

"Oh my God!" She cried, jumping back as Petunia did the same. Flaky stared out the door and she shook in fear.

Pop stood their in the door way, his left eye blackened, several bruises on his head, and blood soaked into his robe. But most appalling of all, was Cub who was cradled in his arms. The tike was obviously dead, his intestines hanging out, almost reaching the ground, their red textured links dripping on to Pop's feet.

"G-Girls… you, you've got to help me…" He stammered.

"What happened to Cub?" Giggles choked out.

"I-… I did…" Pop said, and before the girls could question what this meant, he spoke again. "I… I swore days ago that… this k-kind of thing would never happen to him again… but… I- I just can't stop it… without preparing…"

"So… wha-what can we do to help you?" Petunia asked.

"Pl-please… I've seen you girls playing with your dolls… and… nothing ever… se-seems to happen to them… could you… take care of Cub… until I can… make my home safer for him…?"

He offered the corpse to them, his eyes pleading. The two females at the door were perplexed, beginning to wonder weather Pop knew that his son was dead.

"You- You'd have to take his body… for tonight… so he will spawn here…" Pop explained to their questioning looks.

Giggles and Petunia exchanged saddening looks and then nodded to him in unison. Giggles reached out her shaky arms and took the corpse from Pop. The father bear didn't seem to want to let go, but he did, and leaned forward to kiss the child's forehead. Almost as if in evil mocking, the left ear fell off Cob's head. Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky stifled cries of terror, while they saw Pop stifle a cry of sorrow and pain. He thanked them and limped off into the dark night.


End file.
